pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Out: The Series
Inside Out: The Series is a CGI-animated comedy series created by Disney Television Animation in co-production with Pixar Animation Studios. It is based off the 2015 film, Inside Out and aired on Disney XD on September 27, 2015. Premise Joy, Sadness, Bing Bong, Disgust, Fear and Anger star in the show. They control Riley through her day and making sure that she is whether happy, mad, sad, frightened or grossed out. Casting Just like "The Penguins of Madagascar", the show contains a different cast from the movie. Some actors are unable to reprise their roles, while others do. Grey DeLisle-Griffin now voices Joy, Hynden Walch becomes Mindy Kaling's substitute as Disgust, and Anger is now performed by Kevin Michael Richardson. Reprisals include Phyllis Smith, Bill Hader, Paula Pell, Lori Alan, Kaitlyn Dias, Pete Docter, Carlos Alazraqui, Kyle MacLachlan, and Diane Lane. Characters Emotions Riley * Joy: She is the leader of the emotions. Her personality is stupidity and daffy. In Season 2, she has a book with sources of information. * Fear: He is responsible for keeping an eye on dangerous entities and controlling Riley to be safe from them. * Sadness: She is responsible for signaling others when Riley needs help, comfort and support when upset. But she's also silly when she's in a good mood. * Disgust: She basically keeps Riley away from poisonous objects. She has a very strong dislike of broccoli. * Anger: He is grumpy, bad-tempered and impatient. Joy loves to annoys him all the time, and he can't take it anymore. When he is insulted enough, he goes into a destructive outrage. Jill Andersen * Jill's Fear * Jill's Joy * Jill's Anger * Jill's Sadness * Jill's Disgust Bill Andersen * Bill's Sadness * Bill's Joy * Bill's Anger: He is the leader of the emotions. He has better temperament than Riley's Anger and when being very strict with the daughter's attitude, he doesn't explode in flames. * Bill's Disgust * Bill's Fear Peter * Peter's Joy * Peter's Fear * Peter's Anger * Peter's Disgust * Peter's Sadness Recurring characters * Riley Andersen: The 12-year old girl who houses her five emotions. She has an interest of hockey. * Jill Andersen: She may be overprotective towards her daughter, but deep down, she loves her. * Bill Andersen: He loves his wife, his daughter and pet puppy, but doesn't always understand them very well. * Peter Andersen: Riley's pet beagle puppy. Whenever Riley comes home from school, he usually jumps up to greet his owner. Antagonists * Jangles: The evil clown who is the worst nightmare of Riley. * Dr. Whatever It Is: Matt's arch-enemy who plans to destroy Riley's happiness. * Dr. Broccoli: The one who control the aliens of invading HQ. Other characters * Forgetters Paula and Bobby: They have a very strong interest of the annoying TripleDent gum commercial and send it to the Headquarters for no apparent reason. * Matt: He is Joy's high-skilled twin brother. * Larry: Riley's booger-picking cousin. * Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave: They are the two Subconscious guards who are in charge of guarding the Subconscious. They are often seen in front of the massive door. Frank does not have a mustache but he does have hair and Dave is bald but has a mustache. * Bumblebee: The insect who tried to sting Joy, and got defeated by her stupidity. Locations * San Francisco: Riley's new homeplace. * Riley's mind: That is where most of the episodes take place. * Headquarters: Where the emotions control Riley. * Long Term Memory: That is where Paula and Bobby observe obsolete memories. * Memory Dump: Where useless memory orbs are kept to be forgotten forever. There is a staircase on the edge of the abyss, allowing the emotions to exit the dump. * Subconscious: That is where Riley's greatest fears are located in. * Dream Productions: Where Riley's dreams are filmed like movies. * Imagination Island: That is where Riley's make-believe aspects are. In Twin's Visit, there is even a beach section. Episodes Trivia * Fear has darker skin color. * Riley wears a different outfit in every episode. Category:3D animated televsion shows Category:Inside Out